25 days of Winter Cheer
by Radkoko
Summary: Some winter stories about Kakashi and Iruka, a 25 day challenge of drabbles. Ranging from cute, romantic, to funny.
1. Roasting Icha Icha

Prompt: Icha Icha roasting on an Open fire

* * *

><p>A curdled yell could be heard through out the entirety of Konoha one that nobody had heard before, and shook people down to the bones.<p>

In a smaller home there was a roaring fire that was enveloping a familiar orange-jacketed book, as it sat in the middle of the fireplace.

"WHY? Why would you do that?" Kakashi asked in an unusually high voice.

Iruka looked between Kakashi and the fire that was burning. "It's your own damn fault!" is all he said before storming out of their home.

The cold wind drifted through the living room, as the fire wavered and Kakashi continued to stare. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he snapped back to reality, realizing that the door had slammed. Kakashi sighed knowing that he'd messed up.

Kakashi put the fire down to a safe ember, as he grabbed a jacket and ran out after Iruka. He followed the footprints in the light snow, racing to catch up with his love.

Suddenly the brown haired chunin was seen sitting on a bench near the school, shivering in the cold. Iruka felt a jacket drop onto his shoulders, as Kakashi walked around sitting next to him.

"Look, I didn't mean to make you feel like it was more important than you," Kakashi wasn't the best with his words and he knew it, that was actually what had gotten him into this. "I just wanted t-" Kakashi was cut off with a kiss.

"You might want to shut up now." Iruka said as he pulled away, " I've forgiven it for now, but if you keep running that thoughtless mouth of yours, you'll just be in trouble again." He smirked at his lover, as a tinge of pink could be seen just above the mask.

Iruka got up from his seat, holding a hand out to Kakashi. Their hands intertwined as they walked back to their home, where they sat by the embering fire together into the night.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you'll continue to join me through Christmas and the rest of this challenge. I've been very excited for this challenge this year, and thank you for reading.<p>

For now I'm going to keep the rating at T, but if some of the later ones get a little more M it might change.


	2. Temptation

Prompt: Holidays mean baking, but whipped cream does not go on top of _everything_

* * *

><p>"Will you stop that!" Iruka demanded as Kakashi took a fingerful of whipped cream. "Every year you do this, I'm trying to bake something for my students and I wish you'd stop delaying it." Iruka dropped the bowl on the counter as some of the whipped cream splashed up onto his face.<p>

He turned around and pushed Kakashi back towards the opposite counter.

Kakashi couldn't feel threatened with the cute face that was blazed red in anger and drops of whipped cream everywhere. Instinctly Kakashi leaned in licking a large drop on the scarred chunin's cheek. Iruka stopped immediately; his already red face seemed to redden even more in a bit of embarrassment.

"What was that?" Iruka asked as he brought his hand up to wipe the damp area on his cheek.

"Nothing," Kakashi said as he pulled his mask up to hide his uncomposed face.

Iruka looked at him confused, before getting fired up again. "No more taking the whipped cream, and don't do weird stuff like that anymore." He turned his back on Kakashi, going back to whipping the cream.

Kakashi stared at the back of his lover as he furiously whipped the cream in the bowl and the somehow sexy way that his silhouette sat in front of him.

Iruka's face brightened up as he finished his work, he set the small cakes on a tray shoving it into the fridge. He wiped his hands off on his apron, turning around about to clean up after his mess, but was instead greeted by Kakashi staring at him like prey.

Kakashi's pale hand reached out to the mostly empty bowl, dragging his finger through the whipped cream. He slowly pulled down his mask bringing the whipped cream up to his mouth as he stuck his tongue out to lap it up.

Iruka stood there as he let go of the breath he was holding. He watched the hand disappear into the bowl once again, as Kakashi stepped towards him. A moment later Iruka was captured into Kakashi's eyes as a hand was brought towards his face. Kakashi dabbed the whipped cream on Iruka's nose, as he leaned in even closer and licked it off before kissing the mouth just below.

He walked away, turning quickly to smile deviously at Iruka before continuing to walk. The chunin watched his lover walk away stunned before he realized what had just gone on. His cheeks tinged in pink, as he grumbled under his breath and followed Kakashi into their bedroom where he'd disappeared to.

And anyone who looked might not have noticed, but mixing bowl disappeared too.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes I like to hint, but don't have too much time for additional smut until school is over for the semester.<p> 


	3. O Christmas Trees?

Prompt: Yamato vs. Yamanaka - Battle of Christmas Tree Suppliers

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Iruka were walking down the street as they suddenly got assaulted by trees in their way.<p>

"Sensei, are you out to buy your Christmas tree?" Came the voice behind the tree in front of Iruka, it was unmistakably Ino. She pulled the tree away smiling to her old teacher. Iruka smiled back at the happy blonde girl. Of course he'd always bought his Christmas tree from the Yamanaka's, but he and Kakashi hadn't discussed anything about the Christmas tree this year. He didn't even know how big they wanted their tree.

"I don't think we're quite ready to buy one today, but you know I'll be back to you guys soon," Iruka said as he lightly brushed Ino's bangs out of her eye. They smiled at each other before Iruka turned to Kakashi.

"Aww Sempai, you know I want to get you the perfect tree to make the holidays better," A voice could be heard through the tree that stood in Kakashi's way.

"Whatever, if you really want to. Are you really going to make me pay for it?" Kakashi asked bored. He knew Iruka wanted a tree for their house, so whatever got one there the fastest was good for him.

Before Yamato could say anything Kakashi was yanked away as Iruka tried to talk to him, a bit louder than the whisper he'd planned. "We're already getting a tree from the Yamanaka's, I know he's your kohai, but you should know that I always get my tree from them."

Kakashi looked between his lover and his teammate, of course there was no contest of whom he'd choose, but there was something about the sad disappointed face that Tenzo was giving him that he couldn't resist.

"But Iruka, look at him…" Kakashi whined a little as he pointed to the cat like ANBU member. Iruka sighed, he hadn't known Yamato as long as Kakashi had, but even he knew that it was hard to get away from that face.

"I can't go back on a promise, Kakashi…" Iruka said sadly. Kakashi wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing him on the forehead.

A moment later a crash was heard near them. They looked up as they saw Ino and Yamato glaring at each other, trees no longer by their sides.

"Stop taking over our business!" Ino growled out.

"There are enough people to share," Yamato replied.

"We've been doing this longer than you've been alive!"

"Hey I'm older than you are so how would you know?"

"That's not the point, give up your Christmas tree selling."

"NO!"

The two growled at each other as Iruka sighed and stepped in to intervene the problem.

That night Iruka and Kakashi stood at home looking at the two huge trees in their living room that barely fit under the roof.

"Why do I always have to get us involved?" Iruka asked confused with himself.

"Don't worry they're both beautiful," Kakashi said laughing at his boyfriend. He started a few handsigns, finishing them up with a poof, as the two trees were fully decorated with nothing left undone. Well except for one thing. Kakashi held a star out to Iruka.

"Would you like to do the honors?" He asked smiling to the other.

"I would love to," Iruka laughed at their strange predicament, taking the star and climbing the small stepladder to place it on top of one of the trees.


	4. Time Together

Prompt: Time off or not

* * *

><p>Iruka sat down on his couch looking at the discarded messenger bag by the door. He got a whole two weeks off at this time of year and he knew there was no way he was going to waste it on grading papers.<p>

Okay so maybe he'd done that in the past, but this year was going to be about relaxing. He had Kakashi this year, and from what he knew of the mission reports, a year where Kakashi finally had work off. Iruka smiled drifting off to sleep on the couch.

Kakashi opened the door, sighing as he dropped his flak jacket on the floor and shuffled through his home. He smiled slightly when he saw Iruka asleep in the living room, but it disappeared soon after as he clenched the mission scroll in his hand. Inching closer Kakashi watched the peaceful smile on Iruka's face before he set the scroll down on the table. He sat down on the couch next to his lover as he lightly ran a hand through Iruka's already messed up hair.

Iruka nuzzled into the hand that rested on his cheek, eyes fluttering open as a kiss was placed on his cheek.

"Hey you," He mumbled as he saw Kakashi's face in front of his. They looked at each other for a moment, and Iruka knew what was wrong. "She gave you a mission, didn't she…"

Kakashi couldn't even speak, just simply nodded as he smiled softly for Iruka.

Anyone could see the life leave Iruka's face as he let out a sigh, "When do you leave?" He glanced at the messenger bag wondering if he might be back to work again this year.

"The morning, and I don't know how long it'll be." Kakashi replied answering the next question before it left Iruka's mouth.

Iruka looked deep into Kakashi's eyes, the two speaking without the necessity of words. Their wordless conversation ending with a smirk on Iruka's face, and Kakashi picking him up from the couch princess style. "Better make up for that lost time," Iruka said out loud. He grabbed Kakashi's head kissing him deeply as they disappeared into their bedroom.

* * *

><p>AN: So overall I've been trying to make these feel like they could all be within a single Christmas, but this prompt will directly tie in with the next 3 days.<p> 


	5. Magic Presents

Prompt: Presents vs. Presence or the lack thereof

* * *

><p>Iruka stumbled home from his desk duty; he'd offered to pick up a few extra shifts to let others spend the holiday time with their family, since his wasn't here. Kakashi had only left that morning, but Iruka already couldn't stand being alone.<p>

Just as he was walking up to his home Iruka noticed a small box that looked like a present sitting in wait on the doorstep. He picked it up noticing the tag that said "To: Iruka From: Kakashi Missing you already"

Iruka simply smiled as he walked inside with it. "My sentiments exactly," He set down his stuff as he walked into his living room, plopping down on the couch.

He stared at the box for a moment, it wasn't exceptionally heavy, and it was a fairly small box, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. He undid the ribbon and pulled the top off of the box to see a maroon knit scarf. He pulled the scarf out to see it in full as a note fluttered from inside. "Don't get sick while I'm gone." Was all it said, making Iruka chuckle a little at the idea of him getting sick, which was quite rare even in this weather.

That night he slept in the middle of the bed, scarf wrapped around his neck as he slept peacefully.

The next day another box appeared, A little longer and wider, but not quite as tall. This time it held no note on the outside, but it wasn't needed. Again Iruka walked into his home dropping everything and sat down on the couch to open the box. Inside was a pair of gloves matching the scarf from the previous day. As Iruka started to slip on one of the gloves he felt a piece of paper inside. "Thought your hands might be cold without mine to hold onto."

Iruka held back his laughter, he loved that he was the only one that really got to see Kakashi's dorky sentimental side, but sometimes it was too much for even him.

The presents continued, a picture of the two of them, a small snow globe trinket from wherever Kakashi was, and a bangle styled bracelet. They were great gifts, but Iruka was getting fed up with them, he didn't want the stupid gifts anymore he just wanted Kakashi back. Someone to spend time with, someone to share the holidays with, something he'd wanted most his life.

Iruka sighed as he got within sight of his home, without lights on he knew there was no one waiting. As he glanced again out of hope he saw a small dog with a red box in it's mouth dropping it on the doorstep.

In an instant Iruka was racing to the door as he gripped the dog by it's bandana, "Please don't poof away Pakkun," he asked the startled dog, that calmed when he heard the soft voice.

"What's wrong Iruka?" Pakkun asked as he was held in Iruka arms.

"Why is he doing this? Can't he spend his time more wisely on the mission and just get back sooner?" Iruka asked the dog as if he could answer all the questions in the world.

"Don't ask me. I guess he thinks presents make up for him not being here, it's what his father used to do when he was away at this time too." Pakkun replied jumping down from Iruka's arms.

"Wait!" Iruka cried afraid the dog would just disappear. He quickly ran to write something on a piece of paper before handing it to Pakkun.

"I'm not a delivery service," He grumbled not wanting to take the note.

"Please? It's the only way that I can get something to him…" Iruka said as he placed it in front of Pakkun before disappearing for a moment once again, appearing with a bacon treat that lit up Pakkun's eyes.

"Only this once." He said before scarfing down the treat he'd been given.

"Thank you," Iruka said, as he pet the dog lightly who vanished a moment later.

"I hope he gets that soon," Iruka mumbled to himself as he sat down on the couch to open his latest gift.

* * *

><p>AN: As I said yesterday this one directly relates to yesterday's prompt and will also for the next two days.<p> 


	6. Missing you

Prompt: Thinking Of You

* * *

><p>As Kakashi surveyed the area around him he was scribbling on a small ripped piece of paper. He shoved it into a glove, placing them into a small gift box. He called on his summon, taking another moment to tie the box closed.<p>

"Same as the last," Pakkun asked staring at his master.

"Yes, and try to make it secret." Kakashi said as his visible eye closed into the assumed smile of his.

Pakkun grumbled something under his breath as he grabbed the box by its ribbon and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi laughed a little at his summon, they were his family so of course he loved tormenting them once in a while with menial tasks. He didn't need them on this mission much, that is unless something went wrong. He hated Tsunade so much at this point, he was doing a regular infiltration and spying mission. Anyone could do this…well that is anyone could do this part of it, but if for any reason he was discovered or found out information that he'd need to take immediate action on, there were very few that could take his place.

He'd gathered the necessary information that Tsunade required, except one detail. And to nobody's surprise that detail was the most important.

Kakashi sat there for days deciphering everything that was said hoping that he'd missed it in coding that they'd been using, but he had no luck.

After another day Kakashi listened to the drone of the men, having just sent another gift to Iruka there was nothing for him to keep himself busy while listening.

Almost like a dog his ears perked up as he heard them discussing that last piece of information that he needed. He'd gotten the last piece of information that he wanted just as a puff of smoke appeared in front of him.

A letter was dropped in his lap as Pakkun began to chew him out.

"At least he gave me a treat, but do you think the two of you could stop using me as your convoy for now?" He barked out as softly as he could. Pakkun was annoyed with his master, but he knew what was important to keep that man safe right now.

"I can't keep that promise, but looks like we should be able to go home now anyway." Kakashi replied as he went over the notes he needed to take back as his mission.

Everything was taken care of, and he was told to come home as soon as he had everything. He sat still as he watched the men depart the area, looking down at the letter that had been dropped into his lap.

He unfolded it and read what it said for him, his visible eye smiling softly.

* * *

><p>AN: Same timeline as yesterday's, but from Kakashi's POV.<p> 


	7. Home again

Prompt: Come Home Safe

* * *

><p>The letter in Kakashi's hands read simply "Come home safe"<p>

There was nothing else there, but Kakashi knew that it was probably what Iruka wanted more than any of the gifts he'd sent. He'd been stupid to think the trinkets where what Iruka would want, but it was all he knew. He sighed as he looked around and took off into the forest.

* * *

><p>Iruka sat at the mission desk on the very silent night. He'd let the others bail to go with their families, and he didn't really want to go home to the cold empty house anyway.<p>

It was almost to the end of the night, as someone slid open the door. Iruka looked up hoping to see the silver haired nin, but was greeted instead by Genma and Raido.

"Here ya go," Genma said as he tossed his mission report on the table.

"Thanks," Iruka drawled out as he snapped his hand down to stop the paper from drifting any further.

"Someone doesn't seem like he's in that great of a mood," Genma teased to Raido.

"Give him a break, I'm betting a famous ninja is out on a mission right now." Raido chastised Genma before turning to Iruka sympathetically, "Isn't he?"

Iruka grumbled under his breath at the two, Raido may have been nicer than Genma about it, but they both seemed to be enjoying his misfortune.

Genma leaned onto the desk getting dangerously near Iruka's face to ask him something, when a voice filtered into the room from the window.

Sitting on the windowsill, like nothing had happened over the last week, was Kakashi, "Were you talking about me?"

Genma turned back towards Iruka, "Guess you won't be needing a drink like I thought." He smirked, before he got pushed backwards, falling into Raido who caught him.

"You don't mind finishing up Iruka's duties here?" Kakashi smiled dangerously at the pair, daring them to argue.

Genma stood up rolling the senbon in his mouth as he grit his teeth, getting pushed aside again by Raido who spoke up, "It's fine. We can lock up real quick for him." He said simply know better than to get on Kakashi's bad side.

The menace left Kakashi's face, smiling he threw Iruka over his shoulder, garnered a "Thanks!" and disappeared in smoke.

"Why'd you give into him like that?" Genma asked as he helped Raido pick up.

"He's been away for a week, did you really think it was a good idea to get between him and Iruka?" Raido replied.

Genma thought for a moment, "Guess that wasn't the best time…" He trailed off having thoughts he didn't really want to imagine in his head.

"Come on let's get home," Raido said softer as he turned off the lights and shut the door.

* * *

><p>Iruka was dropped onto their bed before he realized what had gone on moments before.<p>

"What was that for?" He asked knowing how mad Tsunade might be at him in the morning for leaving the mission desk in the hands of Genma, regardless of help from Raido.

"You told me to come home safe, are you telling me you didn't mean something by that?" Kakashi asked as he propped himself over Iruka.

Iruka silenced at that, before smirking. "That wasn't exactly what I meant, but that doesn't mean I don't mind."

He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck as he pulled himself up into a kiss.

"Thank you for coming back to me safely." Iruka said when he pulled away.

"Always," Kakashi replied as he set Iruka back down on their bed.

* * *

><p>AN: End of that direct story line, hope it filled you with warm fuzzies.<p> 


	8. Secret Santa

Prompt: Thanks, I think...

* * *

><p>The group sat around Genma and Raido's living room, there sat the hosts, then Iruka, Kakashi, Anko, Yamato, Kotetsu, and Izumo. It was the usual group with a few changes over the last few years. As customary there were gifts everywhere for their Secret Santa exchange. Nobody was ever that good at giving gifts, but they found it fun regardless.<p>

Kakashi started by handing his gift to Yamato, who looked a little terrified to get a gift from his sempai. With rightful worry Yamato cautiously opened the present, getting a glance at it before stuffing it back into its wrappings. Everyone looked confused, curiously glancing between Kakashi and Yamato, neither of whom would speak.

"Come on you've got to show people what you get, and thank your Secret Santa" Genma said as he pulled the present out of Yamato's hands. He uncovered it, catching what the gift was as he started cracking up. He dropped the wrappings on the ground holding up an orange jacket book for everyone to see.

Most everyone joined Genma in laughter, as Yamato turned red, and Iruka yelled at his lover.

"No wonder he didn't want to show anybody, he doesn't want to be lumped in with you," Iruka reprimanded as he shoved Kakashi in the arm.

"He wouldn't borrow them, so when I drew his name I knew it'd be a great gift for him." Kakashi pouted, which sent the room back into laughter.

Iruka rolled his eyes as he signaled to Yamato, and mouthed, "I'll get you something better later, and we can burn that if you'd like." He winked, Yamato visibly relaxing with a smile.

Kakashi looked between Iruka and Yamato wondering what he missed, peeved that they were talking secretly.

"Here," Yamato shoved a large bag in Anko's lap, as the laugher died down.

She looked at it smirking noticing it was the biggest present at the table, as she opened it her eyes narrowed. She shifted her gaze to Yamato as she pulled out the small bonsai tree. "What's this?" She asked annoyed.

"It's a bonsai tree, they're good for relaxation." She glared across the circle at Iruka who was holding back his laugher.

"Iruka said something about you needing something relaxing, so I thought…" he trailed off as he too looked at Iruka who had forfeited his attempt to not laugh.

"That… wasn't qu…quite what …I … meant…" Iruka managed through his laughter, as everyone stared missing the joke somewhere in the mix.

"Maybe you should read the book Kakashi got you," Iruka replied as he wiped the tears of laughter from his face.

Yamato reddened again as a few chuckles broke out throughout the circle as people started getting it.

Anko pursed her lips as she took the bag and threw it at Iruka.

"What? You said it blatantly to me; I just mentioned you were a bit 'tense'" Iruka said as the laughter was brought up again.

She scratched her head frustrated before picking up her gift and tossing it at Genma since he wouldn't shut up.

He picked up the gift about ready to toss it back, "It's your gift," She replied stopping him before it left his hands.

Genma dropped the bag into his lap as he dove into it pulling out a plush snake. He looked at it before looking at Anko. "Really? Isn't this more of something you would want yourself?" He asked as he looked at it skeptically, it wasn't adorably cute like most plushes, but luckily it wasn't too realistic looking either.

She smiled at him deviously, "Well you have missed my last two birthdays…" she trailed off as he tossed the gift back to her and she wrapped it around her neck almost like a scarf.

"Here," Genma said a little disappointed as he handed over a gift to Iruka.

Iruka looked at the gift skeptically before pulling off the wrappings to look at the gift he'd been given.

"How to train your dog?" Iruka asked reading the title aloud.

"Yeah, you're pretty good at keeping him on a leash, but he still has poor manners," Genma retorted pointing at Kakashi on the other side of Iruka.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at Genma, not so sure about being the dog between the two of them. So he grabbed the book from Iruka and tossed it over to Raido, "I think you might need it more than he does." Kakashi said as he glanced at Genma, who in frustration crossed his arms.

"Why is everyone picking on me," He murmured under his breath.

Which sent the room in laughter again. As the last half of the gifts were passed out the laughter came and went through the home.

"How about next time we get real gifts for people, not gag gifts?" Iruka asked as he grabbed a glass of spiked eggnog, sitting back down with his friends.

"Mine wasn't a gag gift." Kakashi protested, as Iruka ignored him.

"But it's more fun this way" a slightly drunk Genma said.

"Whatever you say," Iruka said as he sat back.

The group sat talking, drinking, and playing games into the night. Finishing up their holiday party as always.

* * *

><p>AN: Next two days fall in this story line, and after that I have no more prompts finished, guess I should catch up this weekend.<p> 


	9. Here?

Prompt: Anywhere but here

* * *

><p>Iruka woke up still hazy from the few hours before of drinking with his friends. Most of them were passed out on the couches around, of course the noticeably absent ones were Genma and Raido who had gone to their own bed.<p>

Lying on top of Iruka was Kakashi, as the two had tried to be comfortable lying across the 3-seater couch together. What had woken Iruka up was the hands that were roaming between his chest and his butt, from the half awake copy nin on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Iruka hissed at the man.

"Nothing," The loose-lipped man pretended, but fooled nobody. "You just looked so sexy there, my hands are moving on their own."

Iruka quirked his eyebrow, "We can't do that here." He said sternly.

"Maa, Iruka. Please." Kakashi pleaded as he nuzzled Iruka's cheek in his own inebriation.

"Anywhere, but here," He couldn't deny that he wanted Kakashi, but there was no way. Doing that on your friends' couch, while your other friends are around you sleeping, is a bit too much. Iruka may not have been quite the prudish teacher everyone assumed, but he still had morals.

Kakashi happily agreed, as he mad a few hand signs and they disappeared from the apartment.

When they reappeared Kakashi was sitting on the branch of a tree Iruka held tightly to his chest. The brown haired chunin looked around, then at his lover.

"You chose this of all places, we're barely 10 feet from where we were." Iruka asked confused.

"Maa, you said anywhere." Kakashi teased, noticing Iruka shiver in the middle of the night air.

Iruka started to pull away from Kakashi to be more specific, but slipped off the branch in his stupor.

Instead of falling to the ground and the little snow it held, Iruka bounced on the soft sheets of their own bed, as he was cradled in Kakashi's arms.

It was a few moments before either spoke, just the sounds of heavy breathing, echoing in the room. "You shouldn't fall like that, especially when I'm like this I can't promise my reaction time is very good," Kakashi mumbled as he started drifting off with the loss of adrenaline.

"Baka, I know you'll always catch me," Iruka replied as nuzzled into the chest in front of him, warm as always.

Both slowly drifting off, to sleep the drunkenness away.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the lateness, had to finish up and turn in a final yesterday. Positive point, next chapter will be up in a few minutes hopefully although it is pretty short.<p> 


	10. That hurts

Prompt: Holiday Hangovers - What day is it again

* * *

><p>Iruka groaned as he rolled into the body next to him, feeling the pounding in his head. Hands wrapped around him as a soft kiss was placed on his forehead.<p>

"You should go back to sleep," Kakashi whispered as he ran a hand through Iruka's loose hair.

Iruka grumbled as he hid his face from the light that was trying to filter into the room. "Why aren't you hung over?" He asked barely audible.

Kakashi chuckled a little, trying to keep his voice low for his suffering lover, "I'm not sure myself. But you are probably suffering from the eggnog, I learned that lesson last year." Having been in Iruka's position before.

Iruka sighed as he thought about the sleep that would help him, "Do we have anything to do today? I don't think I even know what day it is," He joked, laughing at himself. His hand flying up to his head as he groaned in pain of the laughter.

Kakashi rest his hand on Iruka's hoping that he could almost will away the pain. "I think we're good for today. So sleep." He pleaded.

"Mmmhmm" came out lazily from Iruka as he drifted back into sleep.

Kakashi listened to hear his breathing even out, before he relaxed himself.

* * *

><p>AN: Obviously the shortest of all my pieces, but I though it fit into the story.<p>

I'm completely out of my already written stories, I guess I should get working on the next ones, just enough to get me through my finals week.


	11. What do you want?

Prompt: Presents are supposed to be a surprise

* * *

><p>Kakashi picked up a fancy dish, standing confused next to Iruka.<p>

"Would someone actually want this stuff?" He asked as he put the dish back on its display.

"Some people do like it, and Christmas is just a way for them to get it without personally spending the money on it." Iruka replied continuing to look between his list and the shelves around them.

"How do you even know what people want for Christmas?" Kakashi asked as he grabbed onto Iruka from behind, looking over his shoulder to the list that he'd been curious about.

"Well sometimes people are a little transparent about asking for gifts, and then there are times where you just know what someone needs." Iruka said as he spotted something from his list in front of him. "And anyways, most people find the joy in just giving gifts to those they care about, so even if you mess up it's fine" He turned to kiss Kakashi on his covered cheek before pulling away to pick up what he'd just spotted.

Kakashi looked around again at the random items around him, he picked up a golden statue of a reindeer and held it up to Iruka, "Is this something you'd want?"

Iruka glanced between Kakashi and the statue, before laughing, "No, it's not really my thing" He said nicely before disappearing around the corner into the next aisle of the store.

The frown on Kakashi's face was obvious even through the mask he wore; he silently put down the gold decoration continuing to follow Iruka through the store.

For the next half hour the silver haired nin followed his lover around picking up random objects, asking if it was something that Iruka wanted.

"Kakashi, will you stop that?" Iruka shouted, he looked around cheeks tinged a bit pink from the outburst. Kakashi put down the small tea trunk that he'd been asking about, coming to stand next to the chunin looking like a dejected puppy.

Iruka sighed as he put his head to Kakashi's and whispered something he hoped would stop the incessant questioning. "Presents are supposed to be a surprise." At which Kakashi pulled away to look at Iruka, getting the usually unspoken rule that he had never realized.

"And on top of the just having you with me for Christmas is a good enough gift for me," The younger man said as he laid a chaste kiss on Kakashi's lips through the mask.

Kakashi smiled happily, grasping for Iruka's hand as they continued around the store to finish their shopping.


	12. Snowed in

Prompt: Ambushed, Dragged off, and 'Snowed in' the tactical handbook to a romantic weekend

* * *

><p>Iruka shuffled in the door of his home, dropping everything within inches of the door, just barely far enough to not obstruct the door. The loss of the extra weight seemed to have no effect on relieving the stress it was having on his body or mind, as he hobbled over to the couch ready to collapse.<p>

There has been something about today that everyone seemed to need Iruka for something. This had happened before, but it had really worn on him today, and he could barely hold up with it anymore.

When Kakashi walked in, Iruka barely moved to acknowledge his presence, as a chuckle echoed through the house. "That rough of a day?" Kakashi asked as he came to sit next to Iruka, who only groaned in response. He laid his head on the copy nin's shoulder as he relayed his day.

"Well then I think I've got a surprise for you," Kakashi said as he stood up holding out a hand to Iruka. He looked at the hand skeptically, but took it regardless. Kakashi pulled Iruka to the center of the room, and put his hand to Iruka's forehead protector. The hand pushed down the band and then pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Iruka asked trying to pull his hands away from Kakashi to put the forehead protector back in its place.

"Just relax, I want it to be a surprise," he heard as he felt the distinct feeling that he'd grown to know as they transported somewhere new. Iruka's hand was grasped again and quickly dragged along after Kakashi.

When they stopped Iruka felt the hands grasp behind his head to unknot his forehead protector. He was first assaulted with the light that invaded his vision, before it cleared and allowed him to view the small cabin like building that sat in front of him.

"What do you think? We can relax for a few days?" Kakashi said as he intertwined his fingers with Iruka's and headed towards the door.

"It's really nice, but I'm not so sure about a few days. If I disappear for more than a few hours people start thinking the world has ended," Iruka said, as he walked though the door that Kakashi held open.

"I think I can find a solution for that," Kakashi said with the mischievous curve to his eye. In the moment before Iruka could protest a few hand signs were molded by Kakashi's hands, and there was a loud thunk resonating through the cabin. The silver haired nin looked around as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Maa, guess I overdid it a little." He said sheepishly.

"Overdid what?" Iruka said looking around at the cabin that had actually trembled from what ever it was that Kakashi had done.

"Just a little winter…umm decoration?" Kakashi replied, laughing a little at his apparent joke.

Iruka crooked an eyebrow before going to the window to look outside, only able to see white. Confused he walked towards the door to see if he could figure out Kakashi's "decorations".

When he turned the handle of the door it pushed against him with a little force as a touch of snow fell into the cabin.

"Kakashi, did you bury the cabin in snow?" Iruka asked still confused.

"Well being snowed in is a reasonable excuse for being away for a few days, yes?" Kakashi asked as he helped Iruka close the door before any more snow entered.

"Come on, just relax." Kakashi said as he wrapped his arm around Iruka's waist and walked him towards the couch.

"It's not that easy to achieve," Iruka said having tried before.

"Well I'm sure I can help you with that," His lover replied, pulling down the mask that adorned his face. He pushed Iruka down to the couch, straddling him as their lips connected.

Pulling away for just a moment, "Yeah that might help," Iruka replied grinning before he went back in to their kiss.


	13. Snuggling for warmth

Prompt: Keeping Warm

* * *

><p>Kakashi watched calmly as the messy brown hair of his lover rose and fell which each breath he took. Unlike most normal mornings Iruka was laying on Kakashi's chest, still sound asleep, and the slightly older nin had no intentions of waking him. Kakashi found it endearing to see his lover sleep so peacefully, when normally he was frantically getting ready for one of his jobs around the town. In all reality, since they were living together, they didn't need the money that Iruka had once needed by doing desk duty, but it was no surprise that the joyful teacher wanted to keep the job regardless. Iruka had told Kakashi once, "I like being able to greet the tired, and worn out ninja's with a smile when they get back from their missions." And there was no way the Jounin could argue, knowing that more than once that smile was what got him through the day after a mission.<p>

Suddenly the body of the Chunin shook in a shiver as he tried to snuggle even closer to the body that was already squished close. Kakashi chuckled at the attempt, pulling the comforter up further, covering the smaller man almost to his ear. At this Iruka instantly began to push away the comforter from his head, unconsciously displeased with it's positioning.

Iruka grumbled as he turned over a few times, slowly waking up with the soft sun filtering in. He rolled back towards the older man, grabbing the body close as he attempted to even out their eye level.

"What time is it?" Iruka questioned as he blinked the sleep away.

"Does it really matter?" Kakashi asked pushing away the loose strands of hair that fell in the beautiful face.

Iruka smiled, but began to shiver again, Kakashi wrapping his arms around the body next to him to share the residual heat. A pale hand left the tanned skin as it pulled the comforter back up and over the shoulders keeping the body heat within the bed.

"Is that better?" Kakashi questioned mockingly, knowing that it wouldn't make that much of a difference. Iruka glared, but dropped the annoyed look as he nodded. He'd never been one for cold, and that morning had a chill that would just not go away.

Iruka sighed slightly, a slight shiver rocking through his body as he hid his face between Kakashi's and the pillows.

"Anything I can do for you?" Kakashi wondered more seriously this time.

"Get me out of this snowy cabin," Iruka replied instantly.

The silver haired man pulled away a little bit noticing the pleading in his lover's eyes. He started to pull away more ready to get up and dressed, but instead was grabbed tightly and pulled back in.

"Don't leave, it's too cold right now." Iruka said muffled by Kakashi's chest.

"Okay, I'll stay to keep you warm for now," Kakashi smiled, relaxing as they snuggled closer for warmth.

* * *

><p>AN: Ohh noes I'm behind...Well in return for that I'm done with all my finals, just have to go in for critiques in the morning. Hopefully I'll be all caught up by this weekend. See you all tomorrow.<p> 


	14. Endless shopping

Prompt: Dressing for the Occasion

* * *

><p>The shopping seemed never ending, it was always something at the next store, one more person to shop for, and Kakashi wasn't sure he could handle it anymore.<p>

Iruka pulled them into another store, carrying the countless bags that weighed them down. As they shuffled further into the shop Kakashi realized that this was not like the rest, instead of nominal gifts the store was just clothing separated out into it's varied categories. Mostly separated by gender and age Kakashi watched as Iruka walked around to the area that held teen boy clothing. The copy nin watched, curious to why Iruka would ever be in that particular section.

The Chunin walked over to a wall that hosted some chairs, almost dropping the bags from his hand before he walked back towards the endless shelves of clothing.

"You can sit for now if you want," he said pointing his lover towards the chairs where the bags had just been placed, "And after this, I promise we'll go home." Iruka had answered the unasked question in the singularly visible eye. Kakashi laughed a little at how well the teacher could read him at times; as he sat down to watch the packages.

When Iruka reappeared before Kakashi he was holding a stack of mostly orange and white shirts, as he started to show them off to Kakashi.

"I don't really think they're you…" Was all that the Jounin could reply with, still baffled with the current setting.

"Not for me, for Naruto." Iruka said shaking his head almost as confused as Kakashi. He watched the man finally put the pieces together in his head, watching the questioning look to more of an analysis. "Really now Kakashi, who else wears this color of orange? You'd almost think that the store carries it just for him."

Iruka looked at the shirts again, quickly deciding without Kakashi's help, disappearing into the clothing once again. He quickly appeared again with another stack of clothes, ranging from shorts to pants, not even taking a second glance and his choices. Without a word Iruka picked up half of the bags noting to Kakashi to follow once again.

They walked around the store again until they were in the adult male section, something much more fitting for the two. Iruka quickly dropped his bags and the clothes awaiting purchase on the chairs again as he sifted through the shelves nearby. Silently he picked out a simple blue v-neck sweater, a black shirt, and some tan pants. Walking back to where Kakashi was sitting he held out the clothing to the other.

"What's this?" Kakashi looked, unwilling to take the pile from Iruka.

"If you'll be home for Christmas Eve this year, you wont be wearing that," Iruka mention, gesturing at Kakashi's uniform, the clothing that seemed to make up his entire wardrobe.

Kakashi looked at the pile again, finally grabbing it before he found his way into the dressing rooms, changing clothes almost instantly before coming out to show Iruka.

"It looks good on you," The pony tailed man said looking at the slim fitting sweater against the softer pants.

"Why do I have to wear this for Christmas Eve?" Kakashi asked, ready to get back into his more comfortable uniform.

"You've got to dress for the occasion, so to say. And everyone knows by now, no uniforms for any celebratory dinner, especially when I'm in charge."

Kakashi's visible eye dulled at the thought of sitting in this outfit for the whole day, but just went back to the dressing room to change. He knew the change of outfit, however small, would make Iruka happy, so he wouldn't fight it.

Iruka grabbed the clothes as Kakashi brought them back to him, and the small pile that he'd previously collected for Naruto, taking them all up to pay for them.

He returned, loaded down with another set of bags before setting out to pick up the rest. The couple gathered everything, finally heading back to their home.

"Thank you," Iruka said simply as they walked through the fairly empty streets.

"For what?" Kakashi said, purposefully being a little oblivious.

Iruka laughed a little before he continued, "For going shopping with me, and for letting me get my way about the outfit."

At Iruka's explanation he just smiled, "You're welcome."

They continued to walk in silence, entering into their home to wrap the gifts they'd spent the afternoon getting.

* * *

><p>AN: Still behind, but I can do it!<p> 


	15. Stocking hung with care

Prompt: The real way to a man's heart is through his dogs

* * *

><p>Iruka stood by the mantle scratching his head in thought, as Kakashi watched in amusement. It wasn't often that Iruka showed visible signs of confusion or being unsure, but when he was like this Kakashi loved to watch the face of his lover scrunch up oddly with each new idea.<p>

This time Kakashi had no idea what the Chunin was contemplating, but he continued to watch in silence waiting for his favorite face. Just then an idea struck Iruka, as his face changed from the scrunched up annoyance, to excitement. The pony tailed man leaned down, shuffling through the box at his side pulling out a stack of stockings.

The first hung was his own, placed on the edge of the mantle with a small nail that had already been there, having ignored Kakashi's suggestion of a kunai a few years prior. Iruka walked to the opposing side placing Kakashi's on the end as well.

Iruka then went down the line placing a set of paw print stockings between their two, eight in total, each adoring the name of one of Kakashi's ninken. Once he was finished, Iruka stepped back smiling in pure joy, the face that Kakashi couldn't wait to see.

At that moment he jumped up from his observational spot on the couch and hugged his lover from behind.

"When'd you get all of those?" Kakashi asked about the new additions to the mantle.

"I found them on sale after Christmas last year," Iruka replied, "I thought the ninken deserved a treat from Santa this year. They're usually pretty good, and they help keep you safe, so that's always good in my book."

Kakashi smiled, Iruka turning around in his arms to hug the man back.

"Well I'd say they already love you, but this will just cement it in their brains that you're better than me." Kakashi pouted, letting his lover kiss it away.

"I don't know about that, you'll always be their master."

"I guess, but thanks for thinking of them." He replied smiling softly.

Kakashi leaned down to capture the lips of his Iruka, before they sat down, cuddling on the couch.

* * *

><p>AN: My family has the paw stockings for our cats, but they work for dogs equally.<p> 


	16. With you

Prompt: Romantic Holiday Music

* * *

><p>Iruka walked through the town, stopping for a moment as he heard some caroling civilians in the streets of the town.<p>

He listened to the classic melody of the Christmas songs he'd grown up with, until they turned slow and sad. The romantic Christmas songs were not always as romantic to the shinobi of the village, finding them to be too truthful.

"I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams," filtered through Iruka's thoughts, the line that always really tore him apart. It was something that he'd always feared, that the one he loved wouldn't be able to make it back for the holidays. Well, not even just his loved ones, but any family in the village not getting to see their loved ones for the holidays made the mood somber. The music always seemed to be romantic, but there were a rare few that actually were.

Iruka clapped with the people around for the carolers watching them as they smiled continuing on to another spot. The Chunnin watched the people around disappear, as it suddenly felt very empty in the village street.

He hurried home from his errands, hoping to see just one thing when he opened the front door.

"Welcome home!" came an excited voice from his living room. Iruka walked further into the house, looking at Kakashi tangled in garlands of golden tinsel.

"What are you doing?" Iruka asked laughing, attempting to help Kakashi out of the holiday decorations, but was instead grappled to the ground.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka tight while he rolled around wrapping them both up tighter into the garlands. Neither could stop laughing, until the copy nin captured the lips of his lover, in a sweet, but endless kiss.

Singing could be heard getting closer and closer, as Iruka recognized the carolers from before.

"All I want for Christmas is you, baby," was the only line clear enough to hear as the carolers passed by. For the second time that day Iruka was lost in his thoughts, thinking about how the songs related to him.

He looked into Kakashi's visible silver eye, smiling for his lover, before saying the cheesiest, yet most true sentence that he could have at that moment.

"That song is pretty true, all I want for Christmas is you." Iruka said blushing, as he stuck his tongue out just a touch.

Kakashi laughed with Iruka, as he captured the lips again, both completely ignoring their bindings of garlands.

* * *

><p>AN: I think this would be a really cute picture to draw, now if only I actually had time...<p> 


	17. Always something

Prompt: Special Konoha Cakes

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Iruka sat cuddling on their couch, relaxing in the cool afternoon. They'd gotten through most of their parties and shopping for that year, and it was time to relax for just a moment before having to go back to everything else that needed to be done before the holidays.<p>

"This is nice," Kakashi said as he ran his fingers through Iruka's loose hair.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we've gotten everything…" Iruka trailed off as he through about what day it was, and the list he had stored in his head.

With a realization he jumped up from the couch, "I forgot!" He yelled as he ran to the door rushing to put on his shoes and was about to run out the door.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked grabbing Iruka's wrist before the younger man disappeared.

"Cake, I forgot to order the cake for Christmas!" Iruka said frantically trying to leave from Kakashi's grip.

"Calm down," Kakashi said as he wrapped his arms around Iruka, who relaxed enough to not be escaping, but was still tense.

"Hold on," Iruka heard in his ear as he gripped Kakashi's back as they were suddenly teleported to the store. Iruka looked around as he ran to the door, the kind woman who was about to turn over the open sign waved Iruka in. Kakashi watched as the frantic man visibly calmed, talking to the woman who smiled at him while they set up their order.

Moments later Iruka emerged from the shop, walking over to the silver haired nin collapsing on his shoulder.

"Thanks," Iruka mumbled into the fabric on Kakashi's arm.

"You wouldn't have made it if we hadn't have teleported," Kakashi pointed out, in hopes of getting Iruka to realizes he should calm down once in a while, but of course it sounded much worse to the other man.

"You don't need to rub it in…" Iruka said pulling away from the older man, shivering as he started to walk away in the windy evening.

"I didn't mean it like that," Kakashi walked to catch up with Iruka wrapping an arm around his waist to share some of his heat, "I just meant it's ok to step back and breathe before rushing around, but then you wouldn't really be you without that."

Iruka chuckled lightly at the Jounin, "Now you're just trying to placate me, to make up for it… But I'll take it, I just wanted to make sure we were able to get the cake, it's been something unique to Christmas Eve and I think if nothing else Naruto would be disappointed without it."

"Yeah, Naruto's hard enough to handle when he's happy, lets not have him disappointed for Christmas Eve." Kakashi joked back.

The two laughed together as they walked back to their home together.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if it feels a little rushed, 25 days in a row of prompts is catching up to me mixed with my about 15 hours of driving in the last 2 days...well 2 left to catch up today hopefully, at least christmas eve's is already written.<p> 


	18. Our Christmas Eve

Prompt: Holidays are meant to be spent with...

Warning: There is a very mature section near the end, don't like don't read, not old enough please don't get me or FF in trouble...

* * *

><p>Iruka rushed around the kitchen setting up the four burners with food for the dinner that night. Ever since the nine tails attack many years ago Iruka had often hosted a Christmas party on Christmas eve, just to be with some of his friends. Their parents were often willing to accommodate the orphaned child by letting their children join the boy on December 24th, but always wanted their own family thing on Christmas day. He found it a little depressing to spend Christmas alone, but he knew that getting the little something he did on Christmas Eve was more than enough and was something that got him through the family time that was lost.<p>

It had been a few years that he'd gotten the chance to not only take care of Naruto over the holidays, both becoming each other's family, and even more recently his lover Kakashi. Sadly over the last 2 years Kakashi had only made it home in time for the actual Christmas day, which meant that this year was the first time that he was spending Christmas eve with his makeshift family, whom usually consisted of Izumo, Kotetsu, Naruto, and others that would appear and disappear from year to year. This year though was hopefully going to be the best dinner in many years. Naruto had just come back from his training with Jiraiya, and Kakashi was here, though with the combination of those two it could be a disaster instead, but he'd hope for the best.

Kakashi walked the door as he dropped off bags of groceries on the counter. Iruka looked up from his cooking as he noticed the bags.

"Thank you!" Iruka said as he shuffled through the bags to find the flour that he'd desperately needed to make the gravy. He grabbed Kakashi's mask, pulling it down to give a thank you gift to his lover. The chunin took the initiative of their kiss, as his tongue slipped out of his own mouth, tantalizing the lips that blocked it from entering the other mouth. Kakashi opened his mouth to his partner, as he wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man, hands wandering lower and lower to take a handful of ass. The copy nin squeezed lightly eliciting a moan that was barely heard through the mashed up mouths.

Kakashi switched dominance before pulling away from the kiss. He grinned at Iruka, pulling up his mask as a knock came from the door. The chunin blushed as their exchange as he turned around quickly to go back to his work and the meal.

Opening the door a grinning Genma and Raido by his side. "Merry Christmas!" Genma said as he entered the home, finding his way over to the couch that sat by the fire waiting for someone to join him. Kakashi looked at Iruka, who excused him to go talk with Genma while he finished up.

"Need some help?" Raido asked leaning on the counter.

Iruka turned to look at the man nodding happily. "Sure, would you stir that while I start this up?" He said pointing at a few dishes on the stove

Raido walked further into the kitchen helping Iruka as instructed.

Slowly the few other arrived, Izumo and Kotetsu entered greeting the rest of the party as they too walked over to the couch. They'd offered to help Iruka in the past, and it hadn't turned out so well, so they knew better than to go anywhere near the kitchen, which was more than ok with either of them.

The last to arrive was the blonde bundle of energy, who instantly came in running towards the kitchen as he grappled Iruka.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted, knowing the boy would need more stern instructions. "You can't do that while I'm cooking, one or both of us could get hurt. Now go sit with everyone else!" There was a flush of anger on Iruka's face, as he pointed towards the rest of the group sitting in the living room.

"But Irukaaa…" Naruto pouted, as he started towards the couches, getting a light ruffle of his hair before a light push out of the kitchen.

It wasn't long until Izumo and Kotetsu were called by Iruka to help set up the table.

"You're buying me new dishes if you drop them," Iruka smiled menacingly before handing off the table settings to them. The pair looked at each other cautiously before they walked carefully to the table prepared to avoid any mishaps.

Raido helped Iruka put the food into the serving dishes as they all got set up and prepared for their dinner.

Sitting down at the table Iruka, grasped the hands of Naruto to his left and Kakashi to his right, as down the table everyone followed in suit. Iruka said a simple grace for their health and safety, before dropping his hands and letting everyone get started with their food.

"Iruka, why is there no ramen?" Naruto asked, being purposefully oblivious.

"Haven't I told you every year that there will never be ramen at my Christmas dinner?" Iruka reminded the ramen-obsessed boy.

"I know, but I'm hoping that maybe once you'll add it in as my present." He grinned back at his teacher, almost giving a hint, "Not to mention I've been away from Ichiraku's for so long I can't get enough to make up for lost time."

Iruka just sighed a little, laughing at the boy for his incomparable nature.

"Also what's Kakashi doing here?"

The question hit the table, leaving everyone in stunned silence. Some were wondering how Naruto had been so oblivious, and others were just too interested in how the couple was going to handle this question with the boy.

"Ahh, well…" Iruka started, having not really gotten to talk to Naruto about his and Kakashi's relationship.

"He's my boyfriend," Kakashi responded nonchalantly, as he placed his now empty bowl on the table.

"You can't just tell him like that!" Iruka said, red rising in his cheeks that equaled between embarrassment and anger.

"How did you eat so fast!" Naruto yelled, pointing at his teacher, having despite his previous question, he'd been excited to finally see is teacher's face.

Genma looked about ready to burst at the sidetracked question, and that Kakashi as always had managed to eat while everyone was distracted, always without fail.

Iruka looked between the two on either side of him, not even sure how he should respond to them any more. He knew this might end up a disaster with them, but he'd hoped it might be a little later in the evening.

"WAIT! Did you say boyfriend?" Naruto asked jumping up from his seat as the chair clattered on the ground.

Raido was trying desperately at this point to help Genma from choking on the roll that he'd started eating, in lieu of popcorn, with the show. The man finally able to breathe again and clapping for the boy as he laughed at Naruto's final realization of what his teacher had said.

Iruka and Naruto glared at the senbon wielder before Naruto turned his attention back to Kakashi and Iruka. Naruto's expression changed between the two of them, anger towards Kakashi, and a mix of sadness, and curiosity towards Iruka.

"You better not hurt him," was all he said before he picked up his chair and started picking at his food.

Iruka looked at the boy sadly while the rest of the table slowly picked up their conversation. He wasn't able to stop his hand from moving to the boy's head softly ruffling his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked, not even able to look up into Iruka's eyes.

"Naruto," Iruka was just at as much of a loss as Naruto was, "You know I don't ever want to keep secrets from you, but you're you, and everyone knows how protective we are of each other. So finding a way to tell you was the only thing that ever stopped me. Somehow I knew you'd mention me being hurt."

Naruto laughed a little, as the smile started coming back to his face. "Why would you choose him anyway? He goes around reading Jiraiya's perverted novels, and he's lazy."

"Maa, Naruto you know that means I'm even better in be-" Kakashi began before getting a punch from Iruka.

"Don't you dare go corrupting him, go back to the other conversations before I beat you up more." Iruka replied as his hand still sat in a fist.

Naruto sat with his head cocked to the side as he tried to figure out what 'be-' meant.

"Ignore him," Iruka said as he turned back to continue his conversation with Naruto, with a pouting Kakashi sitting behind him rubbing his cheek from the sting as it grew redder and redder.

Naruto finally laughed loudly, softly punching Iruka in the arm, "Never mind, you can keep him."

Iruka's eyes lit up as he wondered what had changed Naruto's mind, "Thanks, why is it okay all of a sudden?"

"Well for one I can see he's the one that'll be hurt in this if anyone, and I think you might be the only person that can put him in his place."

The whole table started laughing from Naruto's insightful, but none-the-less true statement of the relationship. Kakashi's playful pout changed to a real one as he slumped in his chair annoyed that everyone saw him in such a way.

"Oh don't you sulk," Iruka said as he kissed Kakashi's stinging cheek. "I'm sorry about that, I'll make it up to you later," Iruka whispered before he sat back up to eat his dinner.

Naruto eyed his teachers before going back to actually eating his food.

The conversations started up again as dinner finished and everyone moved to the living room, talking further into the night. Naruto helped Iruka pass out desserts to the guests until it came to be only a few hours before midnight.

Most everyone had left leaving only Iruka, Kakashi, and Naruto, the youngest seeming a little nervous for some reason.

"Hey.. Iruka" Naruto started, gaining Iruka's attention, but was having a hard time continuing his sentence.

"Yes?" The pony tailed man coaxed out of the younger.

"?" He asked jumbling his words together, something that Iruka still had trouble deciphering from the boy.

"Try that again, and slower"

"Well, Sakura asked if I wanted to go to a Christmas party that everyone would be at this year, and I was wondering if that was ok with you… you know that I'm not here for Christmas tomorrow?" He asked afraid of hurting Iruka's feelings.

Iruka though couldn't be too disappointed in the boy, "Of course Naruto. I wont say I wont miss having you over tomorrow, but you've been gone for two years, I think you should go hang out with everyone." Iruka said smiling, knowing that Naruto just needed assurance that it was ok.

"Thanks!" He said throwing himself at Iruka for a tight hug.

Kakashi looked at them a little annoyed that Naruto was so close with Iruka, but couldn't help but smile at the warm feeling the two of them put off.

"But that does mean one thing," Iruka began as he tried to push Naruto away.

The blonde looked up afraid that he'd done something wrong, as he waited for Iruka to finish his sentence.

"Don't look so worried, I just meant you'd have to open your presents from me now. I want to make sure you like them." Iruka finished as he pointed to a pile that sat by the Christmas tree.

"Those are all for me?" Naruto asked unsure of the man. They had traded presents in the past, but never had there been such a huge pile just for him before. Naruto wiped his eyes to stop tears from forming, but couldn't resist as he hugged Iruka again.

"Naru-to, I… can't… breathe.." Iruka said in a throaty whisper as the boy pulled away sheepishly.

"Sorry…Thank you." Naruto said smiling softly for the man.

"You haven't even opened them yet, why are you saying thank you?"

"But there are so many? I've never seen so many presents before let alone for me… you're too nice to me."

"Just open them, and don't forget you were gone for the last two Christmas's, so some of those were incase you came home to me before."

Iruka watched the boy lit up as he brought the boxes to the center of the room and unwrapped them. Most of them were clothes, with a few books, and some varying styles of games as well. Iruka had explained that with how much Naruto had grown over the last few years that having to replace his wardrobe might be a little much alone, and thus these were just supplementing it for the time being.

"Here," Naruto said as he pulled a small box from his pocket handing it to Iruka, "It isn't much, since that old pervert kept stealing my money, but it made me think of you. I'd been waiting to give it to you ever since I bought it," Pink colored his cheeks as he watched Iruka open up the box.

Inside was a small bracelet that had an interweaving design in the flat part. It was a very fiery design, but had a softness, and intrigue to it. Iruka put it on his wrist right away as he pulled the boy into a hug.

"Thank you, Naruto."

"I should be the one thanking you Iruka,"

As they pulled away Iruka gave the boy a quick kiss on his forehead before he started packing up all the presents.

When Naruto was finally loaded up with his presents he started walking for the door, catching himself before he stumbled into a wall.

"Are you sure you're going to make it home ok?" Iruka asked, worried as always about the exuberant boy.

"I'll be fine!" Naruto said overconfident of himself, "I can always make clones if it gets too bad." He winked at his teacher over the boxes that blocked most of his vision. "Besides, I think Kakashi wants the attention you've been giving me for most of the night."

Kakashi looked at the boy surprised that Naruto'd been that observant of his wants. Iruka looked up at Kakashi, just as surprised, not quite realizing he'd been ignoring the man for the last few hours. They heard a chuckle from Naruto as headed outside letting the door close calmly behind him.

Iruka stood staring at the door, listening just long enough to know that Naruto had made it out of listening distance before turning his attention back to his lover.

"Maa, Iruka, Naruto is right you've been ignoring me all night." Kakashi said as he pulled his Iruka face to face with him, bodies just barely touching.

"Well think of it this way. Since I spent the last hour focusing on him, you'll get me all to yourself tomorrow." Iruka said inching his body even closer, licking his lip teasingly.

"I guess that's a fair trade, when you put it like that." Kakashi said as he leaned to nuzzle Iruka's cheek, breathing in the sweet, yet spice like smell of the other man.

"Although now we've got less than an hour to be Naughty before Santa arrives." Kakashi whispered huskily into Iruka's ear.

Iruka moaned into Kakashi's ear, having a hard time breathing with the fantasies that floated through his head. "And what did you have in mind?" He panted out, as he let Kakashi take the lead.

The jounin grabbed Iruka as he practically ran over to the couch by the still embering fire. He dropped the man on the couch as he quickly turned off all the lights in their home, coming back to straddle his lover whom had laid out on the couch.

Kakashi fumbled around stripping Iruka of the clothes he wore, both their clothes ending up in a pile at the edge of the couch. The silver haired man slid down the body below him kissing and nipping all along it until he reached the prize he'd been looking for.

Without warning Kakashi swallowed Iruka's erection whole, the slightly younger man gasping in pleasure. As Kakashi slowly moved up and down he felt the man below him resisting against thrusting into his mouth. Before long he pulled away from his lover disappearing for just a moment before coming right back to where they'd left off.

Kakashi slicked his fingers with the lube he'd disappeared to get, slowly working them around Iruka's entrance. He slowly slid one in, coating the inside with a generous amount before sliding a second finger in. He started stretching his lover's entrance, as his head bobbed up and down to give twice the pleasure.

The moans from Iruka's mouth were more than enough to keep Kakashi going with his preparation. A third finger joined the others as the copy nin thrust them in deeper until he was able to glance over what he'd been searching for. "Ahhh," Iruka cried in the pleasure of reaching his sweet spot.

Just as he could feel Iruka tightening from the excitement he pulled away entirely. A whimper was heard from the couch as Kakashi got up to smooth the lube on his own member. He quickly joined Iruka back on the couch as he positioned himself at the man's entrance.

Leaning down to kiss Iruka he slowly slid inside, enjoying the moans that passed directly between mouths. He waited for Iruka's breathing to even out just a bit before he took his cue to start moving. The evenly timed thrusts were patterned to help the next one take his lover higher than the last. Each movement drove Iruka insane. The silver haired man felt as Iruka thrust upwards to speed his thrusting up.

Kakashi was unable to ignore Iruka's request and left his calculated thrusting for more wild lust driven thrusts. The man on top leaned down to capture the beautiful lips of his lover again and again. He used one hand to steady himself as the second snuck its way between the two of them to help out his lover's aching erection.

As the two got closer and closer to the edge, their romp became heated and wild. Doing whatever it took to reach their peak.

Kakashi was first to cum, knowing he'd been planning this all day had him more than excited to continue. Feeling his lover finish inside of him sent Iruka over the edge just a moment later, inadvertently clenching tighter around the member inside of him.

Iruka pulled Kakashi down to lie on top of him while they caught their breath from their session.

When he felt like he was able to see straight once again Iruka pushed Kakashi off of him, up into as sitting position, leaning back onto the couch.

Iruka pulled the loose hair band from his head, letting the hair droop around his shoulders, backlit by the barely there fire. He watched as Kakashi got hard again without the help he'd been planning to give him.

The chunin grinned deviously as he headed towards the body in front of him. Touching and licking every place on the body, while avoiding one pivotal spot. Kakashi groaned in denial as he gripped Iruka's arms and pulled him closer, smashing their lips together, a little rougher than he'd planned, with his desire outweighing his logic. He licked at the bottom lip of his lover's that had been cut in the process, as if apologizing without words.

Their mouths joined again, with less force as Iruka's hands finally found their way to the erection that sat between them. He ghosted his fingertips over the sensitive organ, enjoying the twitch that they caused. Kakashi watched Iruka pull away from him, lifting himself up, before slowly sliding down onto the fully erect member.

The two groaned together in the pleasurable feeling of being connected once again. Kakashi thrust upward into the static heat, hitting the spot that sent Iruka's vision to stars.

"Ohh, god Kashi," Iruka moaned out as he collapsed onto Kakashi's chest.

They stayed for just a moment before Iruka started moving up and down, impaling himself with Kakashi's erection. The two thrust in rhythm, knowing the other's body too well by this point.

Just as their bodies continued in their rhythm, gaining in speed, a small popping sound was heard.

Iruka instantly tightened around Kakashi as he buried his head in the crook of his lover's neck. Kakashi moaned from the pressure around him, trying to breathe through it.

They'd been adults in the village long enough that they knew about the Hokage's use of some of the ANBU on Christmas just after midnight. So stood there, by the fire, an ANBU dressed a bit like Santa, unmoving from his spot. Kakashi looked between the ANBU and his lover curled into him, before the sound of the pop was heard again and there was a clatter on the floor.

Kakashi chuckled a little as he ran his hands through Iruka's hair, trying to calm the man down. Iruka had started berating himself for letting Kakashi get the better of him before they could retreat to their own bedroom. He knew better than to do something like this outside of the bedroom on Christmas Eve.

Unable to gently coax the chunin from his side Kakashi strived for a new tactic, thrusting upward again into the sweet spot he loved so much. Iruka arched backwards as he felt his own erection pulse from the sensation.

"Come on don't be so shy, it's just us." Kakashi said pulling Iruka down into a passionate kiss, getting back into their rhythmic thrusting.

For their second time that night the two reached their peak together, moaning their ecstasy to each other, not caring how loud they were.

Iruka collapsed back down to Kakashi's chest who then lifted his lover off of him and carried him to their room. He grabbed a damp towel to clean up his lover and himself, before tucking them into their bed.

Just as Kakashi pulled Iruka closer to him he heard a small whisper from the already drifting man.

"I love you, Kakashi…" Iruka mumbled as his breathing started to even out.

The other man just smiled, pulling Iruka even closer, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so this is a bit late... been very busy between Christmas and having a guest, so I'm sorry that this is so late. This was done as a gift for over at Ygal! and I was just lucky enough that they asked for something that I'd been planning to write anyway. So I got to extend it to a 3,000+ fic, with a little mature content that although I'm not great at, some people are happy that I finally included it. Although it will be my last for this drabble challenge, not enough time has worn me out. Hope to see you all soon with a new story that's been brewing in my head for a few days.<p>

Hope you all had a merry Christmas(or other holidays) and Wishing you a Happy New Year!

-Rad 3


End file.
